Valentine's Day
by spottedhorse
Summary: Martin never thought much about Valentine's Day until Louisa.


Just a little fluffiness for Valentine's Day.

* * *

Martin Ellingham was in a whole new world as he stood in the card shop searching for the perfect Valentine's Day card for his wife. He had never given much thought to the day, never had anyone for whom he might wish to purchase a card. But Louisa had changed that and he had promised to try to change and he knew that meant taking note of such occasions. But he hadn't the slightest idea of what would be appropriate.

He pulled one card from the rack. It was pink and red with a splash of purple. Hippos were staring at one another, little hearts seemingly bursting forth from their heads. Opening the card he read, "Roses are red, Violets are blue, Hippos are cute, and so are you." He groaned as he quickly replaced it in the rack.

He pulled another one from the rack and read it. "You will love me." He opened the card and groaned again. "Roses are red, Bullets are lead, Take me back now, Or get shot in the head." Martin stuffed it back in its slot angrily.

He half pulled the next card from its slot just enough to read, "You are the cheese to my macaroni." Back it went into its place.

He tried several more before one caught his genuine attention. He pulled it out to read the front. "10 Reasons I Love You." He thought it looked promising. Opening the card he was disappointed to find a list of inane reasons that had nothing to do with Louisa.

As he continued to search the cards, his eyes kept going back to that card though and an idea was born in his head. Looking around the shop, he found a small package of cut-out paper hearts. He also found a box of colored markers. He purchased the items and hurried out the door and back to the surgery.

Once he was back to his consulting room he hid his purchases in one of his desk drawers. Louisa would be home soon and he hadn't the time to implement his plan. But he knew his secret would be safe for the night in his desk.

The following day he used every opportunity to work on his little project, even hurrying his lunch to get back to his desk to finish it. Remembering that red and pink seemed to be the colors of the cards in the shop, he chose those markers along with the purple one as his writing utensils. When he was finally done, he looked things over and decided it would have to do. It wasn't pretty like some of the cards he had seen but it expressed his thoughts perfectly, he concluded.

The next day was Valentine's. "Ummm Louisa," he said nervously over breakfast.

"Yes Martin, "she answered, her eyes sparkling.

"I erm… I thought we might dine out tonight. It is Valentine's Day, you know."

"Yes, I know Martin. And yes, that would be lovely. Should I find a sitter for James?"

"Why? Oh…yes, right. Will it be possible?"

"I think so," she smiled at him.

"Mmmmm," he sighed. "Good."

Martin was excited as he went through the day. He had a half day in surgery. Since it was a Saturday, Louisa was at home and he could hear her in the lounge with James. It made him feel … happy. At lunch Louisa told him she had a sitter arranged but they had to be back by ten, as Millie wanted to go out with her boyfriend after.

"Millie? Millie who?" Martin wanted to know.

"Relax Martin. She's Pippa's niece. I've known her most of her life. She's been at university but took a break to earn some money. She wants to be a teacher and she's over half through. She's been filling in at school and helping the larger classes."

"Alright, good." Martin wasn't sure about a stranger but Louisa apparently knew this girl well, so perhaps she wasn't a total stranger. Besides, he really did want to take Louisa to dinner. "Perhaps we should leave early since we must drive to Wadebridge for our dinner."

"Wadebridge? Not here in the village?"

"Erm, no. I heard about a new restaurant there that is quite good apparently."

"Oh, well alright then. Sounds lovely."

Martin was relieved that she seemed to approve of his plan. "I umm, I have to drive out to Berry Hill Farm to look in on Mrs. Cranston."

"Oh, right." Louisa said. "She isn't doing well, is she?"

"No, I imagine she won't last much longer. If that fool of a husband had taken her to Truro as I advised when she first fell ill, she would have done much better."

"Yes, well… nothing you could do about that Martin."

"No, no there wasn't. But it is such a waste."

Louisa looked at him sorrowfully. "Yes. "

Martin leaned over her for a perfunctory kiss before going to his consulting room to claim his bag and leave for the farm. Louisa watched him leave and sighed.

Millie arrived at the appointed time and Martin let her in the door. "Louisa," he called up the stairs.

"Coming," he heard and then the sounds of her shoes crossing the floor. Martin looked at Millie. "James is in the lounge," he said softly. Millie stepped through and immediately went to sit beside the boy on the floor. Martin stood, watching the interaction of the sitter with his son and felt satisfied that James would be alright.

Louisa appeared at his elbow. "Alright then," she smiled.

Martin glanced at her and then stepped back, giving her a more intense stare. Suddenly self conscious, Louisa looked down at her dress, a red one that she had thought showed off her curves to her advantage when she tried it on at the shop. But the way Martin was looking at her…

"Do I look alright?" she asked nervously.

His eyes widened as his gaze shifted to her face. "Yes, ummm… nice."

Still unsure, Louisa accepted his assessment anyway. "We should go perhaps?"

"Erm… right." Martin picked up her shawl from where she had draped over the sofa and held it up to place it over Louisa's shoulders as she rattled off last minute instructions to Millie. Finally, they were out the front door and headed for the steps. "Ah Louisa…"

"Yes Martin," she said as she turned to look at him.

"I ummm, what I said before..." he took a deep breath as she stood there looking at him puzzled. "What I should have said is that you look beautiful tonight." He was rewarded with a bright smile that lit her entire face and made her eyes sparkle. Emboldened by his success, he stepped closer to her. "Too bad Millie has to be done by 10:00. I'd be tempted to erm… suggest a ummm hotel room… for the night."

Louisa looked up at her bashful husband and smiled even more. "Yes, it is too bad. Another night perhaps?" Martin nodded, his throat too thick with emotion to speak words.

The drive to Wadebridge wasn't long and Martin found the restaurant easily. He noticed that when they entered and the server led them across to their table several men looked up at his wife. He also noticed that he didn't like the way they were looking at her and experienced something he'd never felt before, a bit of primeval possessiveness.

Once they were settled and their orders had been taken, Martin looked across at his wife. "It's Valentine's Day."

"Yes, it is," Louisa agreed happily.

"It erm… it wasn't , what I mean to say is that originally, Saint Valentine wasn't associated with love, well… not in a romantic manner anyway. But it changed during the time of Chaucer. And later, people began to give flowers and sweets in observation of the day."

Louisa was pleased with his effort, although she didn't understand where he was going with his little history lesson. Still, he was making an effort so she tried to help him. "And cards…"

"What? Oh, right… cards." A look of indecision crossed his features but disappeared. "I… mmmm, I thought to give this to you later but perhaps now is a better time," he said as he reached into his inner coat pocket. Looking at it furtively, he hesitated before giving his card to her.

Louisa took the card with all the tiny hearts painstakingly glued over the front in the shape of a larger one. "I ermm… I thought to make it in the shape of a real human heart," Martin explained, "but decided to use the shape instead."

Louisa looked up and smiled at him. "You made this?"

"Mmmm, yes," he replied anxiously. "I looked in the shop for a suitable one but found nothing satisfactory."

"So you made one for me?"

"Erm… yes. If you don't like it I can get you another, more traditional one." He was clearly apprehensive now, worried that she didn't like the card, that perhaps she thought it childish.

"No, don't you dare. I think it is beautiful," she said as she opened it to read the inside.

Martin froze, his entire body tense. He'd meant every word that he'd written but suddenly he wasn't so sure Louisa would like it.

Louisa read:

_10 Reasons why I love You…_

_You gave me James Henry_

_Even though I didn't deserve it, you gave me a second and even third chance_

_You are not like any other woman I've ever known_

_Your strength_

_Your caring_

_You fight for what you believe_

_Your pony tail swings in rhythm with your hips when you walk, but please don't ever walk away from me forever_

_You make me want to be better_

_You are beautiful_

_In you, I have a love filled home that I have never had before_

_Happy Valentine's Day to the only woman who will ever have my heart…_

_Martin_

Martin watched her closely as she read, saw the tears that began to trickle down her cheeks and became more nervous. What if she didn't like what he said? It was all written down there; it wasn't as if he could take it back.

Carefully Louisa put the card down on the table and looked up at him with her tear filled eyes. "Oh Martin, do you really mean all that?

He swallowed uncertainly, "Yes."

"Oh Martin… your card is… lovely. I will cherish it. And I love you too, with all my heart."

Martin began to relax and even almost smiled. "Yes, good."

Louisa smiled at him as the server brought the food. They ate quietly, sharing surreptitious glances across the table as they did. When the meal had concluded, Martin paid the check and escorted Louisa out of the restaurant. Glancing at his watch, he looked down at Louisa. "We have about an hour before we must return. There is a place… a club around the corner."

"A club?"

"Yes, I thought we might stop in…"

Louisa seemed confused by his request but went along willingly. They entered the building and Louisa was surprised to see that along with a bar, the place had a dance floor. Martin saw her settled and then disappeared for a few minutes. When he returned, he was carrying a glass of wine for Louisa and a glass of water for himself.

Louisa smiled at him. "Really Martin, no wine even on Valentine's?"

"It puts me to sleep Louisa and so no, especially not on Valentine's." he replied with a lustful glint in his eye.

Louisa heard music start and glanced toward the bandstand. "Oh live music, "she said as the group began to play and couples made their way to the floor to dance. She glanced at Martin who seemed oblivious, thinking deeply about something.

A few songs were played, all the while Louisa watching the others dance and Martin sitting quietly, apparently not understanding the reason for the place. "Martin, perhaps we could dance?" Louisa finally asked.

"Erm," he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. A song ended and the beginning chords of another began. Martin nearly jumped from his seat. "Yes, let's dance."

It wasn't until they were on the dance floor and Martin had her in his arms that Louisa realized the song that was being played. "That's the song from our wedding," she said happily.

"Yes, I arranged for them to play this song," Martin said softly. And in one fluid motion, he began to lead her around the dance floor. For Louisa Glasson Ellingham, it was the best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
